L'affaire Bloody Mary
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Où le Royaume-Uni doit faire face à une série de crimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** PG-16 (violence suggérée, infantidice)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Lewis Carrol.

* * *

Margaret avait entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure. Son épaule cogna contre le mur alors qu'elle se retournait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pendant un fol instant la jeune pensionnaire eut l'envie de se jeter contre la porte, d'implorer la miséricorde de ses camarades. Quitte à griffer le bois jusqu'à en perdre ses ongles. Néanmoins Margaret avait accepté le défi – s'y soustraire n'aurait pas été digne d'une lady en devenir.

La jeune fille inspira longuement, fermant les yeux le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand elle releva les paupières, elle fixa le miroir qui avait été abandonné dans ce placard désuet. L'inscription sur le métal s'était si érodée qu'elle en devenait illisible. Mais nul besoin d'en connaître la teneur pour connaître l'usage de l'objet. Margaret avait vu l'exacte copie dans la demeure de ses parents. Tout individu assez fortuné pouvait s'octroyer un miroir magique, objet indispensable permettant de communiquer à distance avec la plus grande des facilités. Celui-ci avait du cesser de fonctionner et avait été jeté au placard comme on se débarrassait d'un quelconque objet devenu obsolète.

Une araignée passa, à défaut d'un ange, telle une ombre vivace, n'arrachant pas même un sursaut à Margaret. Lentement l'Anglaise psalmodia l'incantation.

— Bloody Mary... J'ai tué ton enfant.

Par trois fois, Margaret répéta l'incantation. Le verre dépoli du miroir ne se troubla point, demeurant ce qu'il était : du verre. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'Anglaise. La jeune fille se retourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à appeler ses amies pour leur annoncer sa réussite.

Sa gorge émit une plainte déchirée.

Un corps venait de la plaquer contre la porte. Des doigts enserraient sa gorge, la serrant, meurtrissant sa chair et ses organes. La main de Margaret frappa la chambranle, tâtonna à la recherche de la poignée. Qui s'en prenait à elle ? Quelqu'un s'était-il caché dans le placard ? Ses camarades lui avaient-elles joué une mauvaise farce ?

 _Fuis !_ hurlait chaque cellule de son corps, mais fuir elle ne pouvait pas. Sa main n'était plus qu'un oiseau affolé qui frappait les barreaux de sa cage, incapable de trouver la sortie. Sa bouche n'éructait que des sons dénués de sens, des appels à l'aide avortés. Sa tête cogna contre la porte.

Une, deux, trois fois.

Les trois coups avant le lever du rideau. L'annonce du nouvel acte.

La porte s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion du concierge, sollicité par les appels éperdues de ces demoiselles les pensionnaires. Le corps de Margaret gisait dans le placard, aussi désarticulé qu'un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils.

Lors de son autopsie, le médecin imputa la mort de Margaret à une crise de panique, probablement causée par un élan de claustrophobie. Personne ne sut expliquer comment ses camarades n'avaient pu réussir à ouvrir le placard alors qu'elles détenaient la clé. Ni comment le ventre de Margaret s'était retrouvé ouvert, telle une fleur écarlate éclose.

* * *

 **Rapport de police sur l'affaire Bloody Mary**

La zone géographique des meurtres s'étend sur tout le Royaume-Uni touchant aussi bien la capitale que les contrées de l'Écosse. Au vu des autopsies pratiquées sur les corps, et du délai très court observé entre certains meurtres, l'affaire doit être menée par plusieurs personnes localisées à différents endroits. Aucun profil n'a encore été dressé au vu du peu d'informations en notre possession.

Nous pouvons simplement ébaucher un mode opératoire. Le criminel agit particulièrement en soirée et à la nuit tombée. Les victimes sont exclusivement de sexe féminin. Le coupable semble avoir un attrait particulier pour les prostituées, mais s'est déjà attaqué à des femmes de bonne condition sans distinction de rang social. Le décès est souvent occasionné par l'asphyxie, mais les méthodes peuvent varier selon l'environnement : on a déjà notifié plus d'une noyade mais aussi des traumatismes crâniens causés par des objets contondants. On note sur tous les cadavres, sans aucune exception, que leur abdomen ouvert : si la femme était enceinte, le fœtus est porté disparu. Nous ne savons encore pourquoi un tel mode opératoire : doit-on l'imputer à d'obscurs rituels de sorcellerie ? En attente d'indices plus probants, toutes les possibilités doivent être évaluées.

En attente de l'avancée de l'enquête, prudence et vigilance sont de mises. Des équipes doivent être déployées afin que, chaque nuit, elles quadrillent la ville où elles officient. Un roulement doit être établi pour éviter que la fatigue n'obscurcisse le jugement de nos officiers. Un compte-rendu doit être mené après chaque ronde.

La surveillance doit aussi toucher la population en général, et aucune rumeur ne doit être ignorée. Des « jeux » ont lieu dans certaines institutions : n'oublions pas l'incident du _Perfect Ladie's College_ qui causa le décès d'une de ses pensionnaires et nous ouvrit sur les yeux sur ces pratiques perpétrées dans d'autres pensionnats sous couvert de « mettre à l'épreuve » les nouvelles recrues. Il est fort à parier que ces « amusements » des plus sordides sont menés dans l'ombre.

Toute découverte ou avancée menée sur l'affaire doit être communiquée aux autres postes de police du pays. L'affaire est d'intérêt nationale et ne peut avancer que si nous travaillons dans un but commun.

Que Dieu seconde la main armée de notre Roi et sauvegarde la vertu de notre Reine.

Rupert Dodgson

Chef de Scotland Yard

* * *

Lewis Whitness frissonna en lisant le détail des autopsies menées sur les cadavres. La mention même du sang lui arrachait toujours un frisson désagréable. Quant à la vue elle lui arrachait un haut-le-cœur. Autant dire que le détail cru et méthodique d'un rapport d'autopsie ne lui donnait guère l'occasion de se sentir à l'aise. Les doigts tremblants l'officier referma la chemise du dossier, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu. Les autres occupants du wagon ne lui accordaient pas même un soupçon de regard, enfermés dans leurs propres préoccupations.

Le regard de Lewis glissa sur une jeune fille, adolescente en herbe, jeune pousse lisant méthodiquement son livre aux côtés d'une femme dont la tenue sombre, dénuée de toute fioriture, annonçait la _nurse_ par excellence.

La vision de cette femme en devenir, à demi masquée par la chaperonne, rappela à Lewis cet ersatz d'enquête menée au _Perfect Ladie's College_ , cette entrevue avec Miss Hannah Wood. Malgré ses questions Lewis n'avait pas pu lui arracher plus de quelques mots. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de répéter la même litanie : « Ce n'était qu'un _jeu._ Un jeu ! Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! » De toute évidence l'affaire avait marqué durablement Miss Wood.

 _Les jeunes filles ne devraient pas mener de telles excentricités_ songea Lewis Whitness en observant le décor campagnard défiler derrière la vitre du wagon. _Les lady devraient occuper leur temps oisif à la broderie, l'aquarelle... Et non à vouloir invoquer une quelconque entité du folklore populaire !_

L'incident avait donné son nom à l'affaire. Bloody Mary. La figure n'était inconnue de personne dans le pays, néanmoins elle semblait avoir gagné en intensité avec la multiplication des meurtres. Le peuple, désœuvré, avait puisé dans son patrimoine et ses croyances d'une autre époque afin de donner une identité, un nom, comme si par ce biais cela pouvait permettre à, tout un chacun, de mieux affronter l'inconnu.

 _Ce serait touchant si nous étions dans un roman._ pensa Lewis avec amertume. _Hélas nous nous trouvons dans la réalité._

Si Lewis avait été un personnage de roman, il était persuadé qu'il ne se trouverait pas là, assis sur la banquette inconfortable d'un wagon à destination d'Oxford. Il ne serait pas collé contre la paroi du train, presque écrasé par la masse superbe d'un homme dont l'embonpoint et le nez gracieusement courbé lui faisaient songer à un dodo. S'il avait été dans un roman, Lewis n'aurait pas été officier de police. Il aurait trouvé le courage de s'opposer à ses parents, de faire ses valises et de partir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme tout artiste.

Mais Lewis n'était ni un personnage de roman, ni un héros. Il avait courbé l'échine face à la voix parentale, mené les études qu'on lui imposait et s'était retrouvé à essuyer les postillons de son supérieur, le capitaine Grouchy.

— V'là l'affaire que tu dois résoudre, lui avait éructé le capitaine en lui lançant le dossier sur son bureau. On t'a fait une copie complète, rien qu' pour toi. Si tu réussis, t' seras des nôtres. 'tant te jeter dans l' feu main'nant, ça te f'ra les crocs, le bleu.

Et comme Lewis n'était pas un héros, il avait courbé la tête sans mot dire et avait commencé à compulser l'épais dossier. Il devait faire ses preuves, montrer au troupeau qu'il était digne de l'intégrer, que sous ses airs de jeune éphèbe blond il se cachait un homme de terrain prêt à traquer le criminel et à donner son sang pour le bien de la couronne britannique. Lewis s'était si bien enhardi qu'il s'était senti pousser des ailes. Jusqu'au moment où il avait jeté un œil à l'antre du médecin-légiste et tourné de l'œil sous le rire égrillard de ses collègues.

Le train stoppa son avancée dans un vacarme métallique auréolé d'un panache de fumée. Saisissant sa maigre valise, le dossier coincé sous son bras, Lewis joua des coudes pour quitter le wagon bondé, s'infiltrant parmi la file des passagers descendant à la gare d'Oxford. La ville où, il l'espérait, son investigation allait pouvoir pleinement commencer.

* * *

 _The Rabbit Hole_ n'avait rien d'un hôtel luxueux. La tuyauterie grinçait dès qu'on avait le malheur de tourner le robinet, et l'eau que ce dernier crachotait oscillait entre le glacial et le tiédasse. Lewis était certain que se baigner dans la Tamise lui aurait été bien plus profitable. Quant au tenancier de l'hôtel, il était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison : bedonnant, les bajoues pendantes, il lorgnait Lewis d'un œil suspicieux depuis son arrivée. L'officier de police avait émis l'hypothèse que l'homme devait faire parti de ces individus qui soupçonnait tout homme comme Lewis, autrement dit les jeunes hommes n'abordant aucune pilosité faciale, d'être du mauvais côté de la sexualité. Opinion à laquelle Lewis était habitué et dont il ne se formalisait guère. L'enquête importait avant tout.

Le jeune homme s'était douté que la tâche serait ardue. À lui seul comment pourrait-il réussir là où toutes les forces de police d'un pays patinaient ? Néanmoins, il avait eu le fol espoir d'obtenir, en quelques jours, quelques témoignages qui auraient pu l'aider. Que nenni. Les gens se dérobaient, mal à l'aise, ou n'évoquaient que de vagues rumeurs. Il faut dire que personne n'avait survécu à un face à face avec le criminel, seuls restaient les proches des victimes. Le nom de Bloody Mary revenait, de temps à autre. D'autres mentionnaient la possibilité d'un homme, échappé d'un asile, agissant sous le coup de la folie. Ou d'un médecin cherchant à comprendre le fonctionnement interne des femmes. Autant de théories basées sur des soupçons, et non des faits, qui ne faisaient que plonger davantage Lewis dans le trouble.

L'espoir s'était, peu à peu, mué en résignation amère. Une bouteille de scotch à la main, Lewis fixait d'un œil morne le plafond de sa chambre. Il pataugeait, enlisé jusqu'au cou. Œuvrer au sein des forces de l'ordre ne l'avait jamais tenté. néanmoins il s'était dit qu'il saurait, peut-être, y trouver son compte en se forçant. Tout semblait lui dire que ce métier n'était pas pour lui. Les indices étaient quasiment inexistants. Il sentait s'enfoncer, peu à peu, au sein d'un puits sans fond.

Le goût du scotch, lorsqu'il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, lui arracha une grimace. Il n'avait jamais su apprécier la saveur de l'alcool. Ce dernier lui montait facilement à la tête, raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enivrer tel un vulgaire poivrot du quartier de Winchester. Geste qu'il savait idiot mais qui avait le mérite de lui changer les idées – pour un temps.

Avec des gestes patauds, Lewis se releva à demi de sa couche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain, entrouverte. Ne lâchant pas la bouteille à demi pleine, l'Anglais se dirigea vers elle, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas. Son coude heurta la chambranle lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Au-dessus de l'évier trônait un miroir – un vieux miroir griffé par endroits qui semblait prêt à se briser au sol à tout instant.

Lewis déposa la bouteille sur le bord de l'évier. Le miroir renvoyait son reflet : ses boucles blondes, ses yeux gris terne enfoncés dans leurs orbites cerclés de cernes, les paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil, les longs doigts pianotant le bord de l'évier... Lewis eut un rire contrit à la vue de son image. Il faisait presque peine à voir. Il entendait déjà son père se plaindre encore de « sa faiblesse de femme ».

Une absurdité traversa l'esprit de Lewis. Une absurdité née de la déception et de l'alcool. Ses mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté du miroir. Front posé contre le verre froid, Lewis psalmodia.

— Bloody Mary, j'ai tué ton enfant. Bloody Mary, j'ai tué ton enfant. Bloody Mary, j'ai tué ton enfant.

Lewis cligna des yeux. Rien ne se passa.

— Bien évidemment. (Un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules.) Ce ne sont que fariboles et- _Ah !_

Lewis fit un bond en arrière. Un autre visage avait remplacé son reflet dans le miroir. Le visage d'une femme en robe de deuil. Les rides apparentes au coin de ses yeux trahissaient son âge avancé – probablement plus près de la cinquantaine que de la vingtaine. Son épaisse chevelure brune, nouée en une de ces coiffes volumineuses dont étaient friandes les dames, était striée de mèches grises. Une dame comme Lewis aurait pu en croiser dans n'importe quel rue du Royaume-Uni. Un visage presque amical s'il n'y avait eu cet éclat dans le regard – un éclat dur et froid.

Le dos de Lewis heurta la porte alors que l'apparition _sortait_ du miroir. L'homme vit, distinctement, les mains de la femme se poser sur le montant du miroir pour s'en extraire. La bouteille de scotch fut heurtée par le coude de la femme. L'alcool s'écoula, en glougloutant, dans l'évier.

La main de Lewis tâta son torse, n'y rencontra que sa chemise. Évidemment il avait laissé son holster dans la chambre. Il s'en était défait en même temps que son gilet, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

— Lewis... Du calme... (Sa voix, nerveuse, sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme totalement efféminée) Tu as trop bu, voilà tout. Tu vas te coucher et...

— Eddy.

La femme venait de prononcer ce prénom en fixant Lewis. Le jeune homme fut troublé par le regard de l'apparition – un regard aimant, comparable à celui que pourrait poser une mère sur son enfant. La femme avait fini par sortir, toute entière, du miroir s'avançant à pas mesurés vers Lewis qui, paniqué, ne bougeait plus. L'homme tressaillit lorsque les doigts de la femme se posèrent sur sa joue.

— Maman t'a trouvé. Maman t'a enfin trouvé. Mon Eddy, mon tendre et cher Eddy Liddell.

— Je ne suis pas... (Lewis s'humecta les lèvres, sentant qu'il tirait sur une corde pouvant ouvrir une trappe qui l'avalerait, tout entier.) Je ne suis pas... Eddy, Madame.

Le regard de la femme se troubla. Lewis vit la faible lueur qui s'y était logé s'éteindre aussi vivement que s'il avait mouché une bougie.

Les mains de la femme le saisirent à la gorge, serres de rapace se refermant sur leur proie.

— Rendez-moi Eddy ! Rendez-le moi ! _Je suis sa mère !_

Les mains de Lewis frappèrent l'air tels des oiseaux paniqués. Sa main gauche réussit à saisir le broc de faïence, frappant à l'aveugle ne cherchant qu'une chose : pousser la femme à lâcher prise. Un cri explosa – de surprise et de douleur. Lewis inspira une large goulée d'air, sentant les mains s'ôter de sa gorge. La femme le fixa d'un regard empli de haine, avant de s'engouffrer dans le miroir comme elle l'aurait fait en usant d'une porte.

Lorsque Lewis se releva et plongea son regard dans le verre, il n'y vit que son propre regard interloqué. Et les traces pourpres des mains de la femme sur la peau de sa gorge tuméfiée.

* * *

Le cimetière de Wolvercote paraissait presque chaleureux, ce qui étonna Lewis. L'automne avait paré la nature de teintes flamboyantes et les feuilles mortes, recouvrant à demi les tombes et les pavés, égayait le paysage. Le gardien n'était pas en reste. Le vieil homme cheminait à travers les allées avec la même allure qu'un badaud traînant ses guêtres dans une ville. Il se permettait même de saluer les occupants, retirant son chapeau – geste qui surprit Lewis au début, mais auquel il s'était vite habitué. Il préférait cheminer auprès d'un vieil homme à la folie douce plutôt qu'aux côtés d'une porte de prison.

Le gardien s'arrêta au bout de l'allée, retirant humblement sa casquette.

— C'est là mon 'tit. La tombe des Liddel.

Après avoir eu l'accord du vieil homme, Lewis se pencha en avant pour mieux lire les trois noms inscrits sur la pierre tombale.

— Edward Liddel. Il est mort si jeune...

— La tuberculose ça vous fauche les enfants pire que les blés.

— Le deuxième nom...

— Celui de sa mère. Mary-Ann Liddel. On la voyait pratiquement plus. Alitée et faiblarde de ce que je sais.

Lewis sortit d'une poche de son veston un bout de papier qu'il déplia devant le gardien. Ce dernier s'en saisit, ajustant ses bésicles sur son nez.

— C'est vous qui avez dessiné ça ? Z'avez du talent. C'est le portrait tout craché de Mrs Mary-Ann Liddel. Comment que vous avez fait ?

— C'est bien ce que je me demande...

* * *

Alice Liddel leva à peine les yeux de son écritoire lorsqu'elle entendit sa servante hurler. Elle reconnaissait le timbre de ce cri et savait, exactement, quel en était la cause. Elle entendit distinctement le pas rapide de sa domestique Parvarti remonter, en toute hâte, le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Ce qui fit que Alice accueillit la tornade sans un haussement de sourcil, frottant ses doigts à l'aide d'un mouchoir pour en ôter l'encre.

— Miss, vous devez faire quelque chose. Je ne supporte pas les chats, et celui-ci me rend folle !

— Vous exagérez toujours Parvarti. Vous le disiez déjà il y a des années. Mais nous savons toutes deux que, lorsque Dinah ne vient pas vous ennuyer, cela vous manque. Et que vous lui gardez toujours une écuelle de lait que vous lui offrez, le soir venu, en pensant que je ne le vois pas.

La scène avait beau s'être répété mille fois, jusqu'au froncement de nez de Parvarti vexée d'être percée à jour, Alice ne s'en lassait jamais. De même qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se permettre de se séparer de sa domestique. La femme l'avait connue enfant, du temps où elle vivait en Inde, et depuis elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées. Parvarti était sa domestique, sa cuisinière et chambrière – elle cumulait tous les postes à elle seule. Ce qui n'était guère complexe, la demeure des Liddel ne comptant plus qu'un membre au sein de ses quatre murs.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée ce qui étonna les deux femmes. Voilà qui était moins habituel. Parvarti se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir l'invité surprise tandis que Alice se mettait debout, déposant le mouchoir parmi les pages éparpillés sur son écritoire. Ce n'était, peut-être, que le curé de la ville venant s'enquérir d'un acte de charité pour son église. Toutefois le pas précipité de Parvarti, revenant vers sa maîtresse, la dissuada du contraire.

— Madame. (Dans sa course, des mèches de cheveux s'étaient éparpillés hors du chignon de l'Indienne. _Comme autant de points d'interrogation_ songea Alice qui nota de reprendre l'expression dans son roman.) Un monsieur veut vous voir.

— Un monsieur que nous ne connaissons pas, je présume.

— Un officier de police.

— Oh. (C'était original comme visite, et inattendu.) Amène ce monsieur dans le salon et apporte-nous du café.

Laissant Parvarti guider l'homme selon les règles de bienséance, Alice prit le temps de refermer son secrétaire avant de descendre. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses cheveux, vérifiant que sa chevelure était impeccable. Il était hors de question de paraître telle une souillon. Son chignon bas caressant sa nuque, la femme descendit les degrés pour se rendre au salon.

L'homme qui l'accueillit n'avait rien de l'officier patibulaire auquel elle s'attendait. Il semblait jeune, à peine la trentaine. Elle remarqua ses mains fines lorsqu'il lui fit un baise-main, et se présenta. Assurément il avait l'allure d'un dandy, prompt à enflammer les cœurs des jouvencelles en fleurs. Alice s'assit en face de lui, lissant la jupe de sa robe bleu roi d'un revers de main. Ses prunelles vertes ne cillèrent pas lorsqu'elle regarda l'homme, face à face.

— Veuillez excuser ma mise et l'accueil chiche que je vous accorde, monsieur Whitness. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle visite.

— Ce n'est rien, Miss Liddel. Pardonnez-moi si je me montre trop brusque...

— Oh allez sans détour. (D'un signe de la main, Alice fit comprendre qu'elle n'en prendrait pas ombrage.) Et ne me ménagez pas. Si une noire nouvelle doit m'être annoncée, ma domestique saura me soutenir, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sauf que Parvarti et elle savaient très bien que, des deux, c'était Miss Liddel qui avait le cœur plus accroché.

L'homme sortit un bout de papier de sa poche qu'il déplia et déposa sur la table qui séparait son siège de celui de Alice. Cette dernière caressa le croquis du bout des doigts avant de saisir le papier, et le rapprocher de son visage. Dans son dos, Alice sentit Parvarti se tendre. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la domestique se sentait mal à l'aise à la vue de ce portrait. Un malaise que partageait Alice dans un tout autre degré. Pour sa part, elle sentait un froid l'envahir.

Pourtant sa voix avait la chaleur d'une hôtesse veillant au bien être de ses invités lorsqu'elle reposa le portrait sur la table.

— Très saisissant comme croquis.

— J'ai rencontré cette femme il y a peu, Miss Liddel. Or, cette femme est morte. » L'officier Whitness avait entrelacé ses doigts sur la table, mais Alice pouvait voir ses mains trembler – signe de nervosité. « Morte depuis plus d'un an si je m'en réfère au gardien du cimetière de Wolvercote et aux registres de la ville. Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi j'aurais pu croiser le chemin de votre mère, Miss Liddel ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? (Le ton d'Alice semblait faire croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague.) Vous avez peut-être abusé de la bouteille ou...

— Comment aurais-je pu donner à une illusion éthylique le visage d'une femme que je n'ai jamais vu ?

Alice leva un index.

— Monsieur l'officier marque un point, Parvarti.

De toute évidence ce trait d'humour ne plut guère au concerné. Ce dernier se leva, d'un bond, manquant de renverser sa tasse.

— Dois-je inspecter votre demeure de force, Miss Liddel ?

— Pour perquisitionner... répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras, sans se lever de sa chaise. Vous devez avoir un mandat... que vous n'avez pas, je présume, vu votre expression. Voyons, nous sommes entre adultes. Inutile d'user de la menace. Soyez clair, sans détours, et dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez.

L'officier se rassit avec une mine déconfite d'enfant qu'on venait de remettre sur le droit chemin. Patiente, Alice lui laissa le temps de reprendre son calme et ses esprits. L'homme se passa une main sur le front. Au vu des cernes qui ombrageaient son regard il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

— Miss Liddel, vous avez probablement entendu parler de l'affaire _Bloody Mary_. (La jeune femme hocha la tête, laissant l'officier continuer.) J'enquête justement à ce sujet et, par un concours de circonstances tout à fait imprévu...

— Vous avez fait la rencontre de Mère ? hasarda Alice.

— Exactement. Miss Liddel, je vous prie de croire tout ce que je vais dire par la suite. Cela peut vous paraître fou mais...

— Parvarti et moi-même avons vu bien des choses qui, si nous témoignions, nous vaudrait l'asile. Et ce malgré que la magie soit communément admise. En ce cas, croyez-moi, officier Whitness, vous pouvez vous confier sans honte.

L'officier cilla plusieurs fois, son regard passant de la domestique à sa maîtresse avant de parler. _Il a l'air aussi perdu qu'un lapin jeté hors de son terrier._

— Votre mère, miss Liddel... Je l'ai rencontré, à la nuit tombée, dans ma salle de bains. Elle est sortie d'un miroir et... a tenté de me tuer.

Alice nota le mouvement des doigts de l'officier sur sa gorge, masquée par le col de sa chemise, en prononçant ces derniers mots. La jeune femme inspira longuement.

— De toute évidence, je ne peux plus cacher cela plus longtemps. Officier Whitness, avez-vous noté la particularité de cette maison ?

— Non... Je ne vous suis pas...

— Il n'y a aucun miroir. Vous pouvez vérifier. Je vous laisserais fouiller dans toutes les pièces. Même ma coiffeuse en est dépourvue. Non pas que moi-même, ou Parvarti, nous soyons des vampires comme l'on peut lire dans ces romans à sensation. Non. Simplement ce fut notre manière de nous préserver.

— De vous préserver de qui ?

— De celle que tous nomment Bloody Mary. Ma mère, Mary-Ann.

Le rire que lâcha l'officier, tel un jappement, fit se redresser les épaules de Alice, avec un mouvement vif comparable à un chat.

— C'est insensé.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui est insensé dans un monde où les navires peuvent voler, où l'on peut communiquer à distance via des miroirs, où des fées vous accordent des dons à leur bon vouloir, où un humain peut se lancer dans la sorcellerie, où des animaux peuvent parler... Et des morts revenir à la vie pour surgir d'un miroir et vous tuer.

Le rire de l'officier l'avait piqué au vif, et ce dernier s'en rendait compte. C'était aussi visible qu'une rose rouge au sein d'un parterre de roses blanches. L'homme se passa la main sur la nuque.

— Je vous ai offensé. Je m'en excuse, Miss.

Alice eut un haussement d'épaules. L'excuse était acceptée.

— Vous avez été honnête dans votre confidence, alors je le serais dans la mienne aussi. Qu'avez-vous effectué auprès de la tombe de Mère ?

— Simplement lu les inscriptions de la pierre tombale. Pourquoi ?

— Si vous aviez voulu vérifier que la morte était bien présente dans sa dernière demeure, vous auriez remarqué une chose... Seul le corps de mon défunt frère cadet repose dans la tombe. Mary-Ann a été déclaré décédée, mais elle est vivante. Comme vous et moi.

L'officier retomba en arrière dans sa chaise, ses mains saisissant les accoudoirs avec fébrilité.

— Vous avez fait enterrer un caveau vide...

— Presque vide. Il fallait bien le remplir avec de quoi faire croire à un poids humain. Des pierres, par exemple.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Le regard de Alice se posa sur sa tasse, vide.

— Pour cela il nous faut plus de café, et des biscuits. Même en étant concise, mon histoire risque d'être longue, officier Whitness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :** PG-16 (violence suggérée, infanticide)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Lewis Carrol.

* * *

— Mère n'a jamais eu une santé florissante. Elle avait les épaules trop faibles pour supporter tout le poids qu'exigeait la société d'elle. Vous ne pouvez pas saisir toute l'intensité de cette tâche, officier. Vous êtes un homme. Mère devait être une épouse exemplaire, une maîtresse de maison économe et débrouillarde, à l'esprit fin mais demeurant retranché à certains domaines. Elle devait veiller à l'éducation de sa fille, la préparer au monde, et assurer le lignage familial par la naissance d'un fils.

Même lorsque nous vivions en Inde, ce poids ne l'a jamais quitté. Sa santé n'a cessé de décliner, si bien que nous dûmes retourner au pays. Père et Mère ne s'aimaient pas comme des amants éperdus de romans. Ils avaient su s'apprécier et supporter la compagnie de chacun. Tous les couples ne peuvent pas se prévaloir d'une telle quiétude.

Peu de temps après notre retour à Oxford, Mère était enceinte. Elle resplendissait.

Edward, Eddy comme nous aimions l'appeler, naquit. Père espéra voir là un fort gaillard avec qui enfin pouvoir discuter affaires d'homme. Edward fêta son premier anniversaire, jamais le second. La tuberculose l'emporta. Avec le corps d'Edward ce fut une part de la raison de Mère qui s'étiola avec. Père veilla à ce que toute la maison garda le secret. Il refusait d'envoyer Mère à l'hôpital, craignant qu'on ne la conduise ailleurs.

— À l'asile ?

— Oui. Mère ne sortait plus de sa chambre, et Parvarti veillait sur elle et ses moindres besoins. Nous n'allions pas la traiter comme cette mère de famille qui avait enfermé sa fille dans une pièce dénuée de lumière, et la nourrissait à peine. La cage de Mère était dorée, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvions l'offrir. Lorsque Père mourut, dans son sommeil, Mère n'eut pas une seule réaction. Communiquer avec elle était presque devenu impossible. Elle ne cessait d'invoquer Eddy, de demander de ses nouvelles, de le voir.

Puis un matin, je l'ai vu partir. De l'autre côté du miroir. Elle était là, à sourire aux anges. _Je vais retrouver Eddy._ Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de disparaître.

Au début j'ai attendu qu'elle revienne. Quand j'étais enfant, lorsqu'elle se sentait assez forte, Mère m'emmenait de l'autre côté du miroir. Ne soyez pas étonné. C'était sa manière de voyager. Notre secret entre filles. Nous pouvions ainsi passer de miroir en miroir, nous épargner des heures de marche. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai senti qu'elle était partie s'enfoncer dans un monde qui m'échappait. Pour préserver sa mémoire, Parvarti et moi décidions de la déclarer morte. Nous avons même invoqué une maladie, empêchant quiconque de vérifier le corps sous le suaire. Parvarti a quelques dons qui nous ont bien aidé en cette entreprise.

Lorsque l'incident du _Perfect Ladie's College_ noircit la une des journaux, je me rassurais en me disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Que tout n'était pas forcément lié. Puis les incidents se sont multipliés, de même que les rumeurs. Alors je suis entré dans le miroir, à la recherche de Mère.

Ce que j'ai vu m'a suffit pour décider de briser tous les miroirs de cette maison.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ?

— Ma mère... berçant des fœtus et nourrissons morts-nés...

* * *

En mentionnant simplement cette scène Alice crut sentir l'ombre de sa mère planer dans son dos. De même qu'il lui sembla que du sang éclaboussait les murs de la demeure – le sang des innocents, des enfants arrachés aux entrailles de leurs génitrices. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque l'officier se leva de sa chaise. Sur son visage en papier mâché brillait un regard déterminé. Son poing frappa son torse.

— Nous devons l'arrêter. Miss, _vous_ devez m'aider.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? cracha Alice d'une voix glaciale, à défaut de prononcer un impérieux non.

— Vous êtes celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Vous savez sûrement comment la faire sortir de ce monde des miroirs...

Alice se leva à son tour. Sa tasse de café se renversa, traçant une arabesque sur le tapis. Avec un couinement de souris Parvarti se précipita pour éponger au mieux, effacer toute trace de cette maladresse et sauver le précieux tapis.

— Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, officier. Quelqu'un qui aura plus de poigne. Mais oubliez-moi. Je ne veux pas tremper dans cette affaire.

 _Je ne veux pas la revoir._ Mais prononcer ces mots aurait sonné comme un aveu de faiblesse. Alice entendit l'officier protester, argumenter vaille que vaille pour la faire changer d'avis. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tourner le dos à l'homme, laissant à Parvarti le bon soin de le raccompagner dehors.

L'homme ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir abandonner si vite, lui emboîtant le pas.

— Même si je racontais tout cela à mes supérieurs, sans preuve, cela n'a aucune valeur. Vous _devez_ m'aider. En tant que citoyenne du Royaume-Uni, au nom des citoyens que votre mère a massacré...

Alice ne tourna pas la tête un seul instant, marchant d'un pas vif, gravissant les marches menant à sa chambre. Les derniers mots de l'officier, criés en contre-bas, la poussèrent à se raccrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas flancher.

— Au nom de tous ces enfants tués par votre complicité.

* * *

Miss Liddel n'avait plus quitté sa chambre depuis ce jour. Parvarti, seule, faisait le lien avec le monde extérieur, partageant les histoires entendues dans la rue ou lors des jours de marché. L'affaire _Bloody Mary_ continuait à faire sensation. Certaines âmes, peu scrupuleuses, commençaient à monter les paris sur l'identité de la prochaine victime. Quant à l'officier Whitness il séjournait toujours à son hôtel, et déclenchait quelques salves de rires après chacun de ses interrogatoires avortés.

— Il semble décidé, déclara Parvarti tout en coiffant Alice. « Je l'ai d'ailleurs rencontré ce matin. »

Alice fit mine de ne pas paraître intriguée, néanmoins son corps parlait pour elle. Sa main droite s'était crispée. Parvarti continua, d'un ton égal.

— Il a tenu à vous présenter ses plus humbles excuses. _Dites à votre maîtresse que je ne l'importunerais plus. Elle n'est nullement complice des crimes de sa mère. Je vais, ce soir, puiser dans mon courage afin de clore cette affaire au mieux._

Alice laissa s'échapper un soupir.

— Que lui prend-t-il à ce lapin terrifié de jouer les blancs chevaliers ?

— On ne peut nier qu'il prend cette affaire à cœur. » souligna Parvarti.

Alice glissa un regard en coin, observant sa domestique ranger le nécessaire à coiffure.

— Quel est ton avis sur la situation ?

— Miss, je sais que rien ne se résout facilement. Si vous ne faites rien, il est fort probable que cet homme mourra. Si vous allez lui prêter assistance, les chances qu'il meurt tragiquement réduiront... un peu.

— Si je reste ici, je serais coupable d'un énième crime. Mais, au moins, cette fois-ci, la victime était consciente du danger.

Alice se rejeta dans sa chaise laissant son esprit soupeser le pour et le contre de cette décision. Finalement la jeune femme se leva, observant ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Une encre noire avait dessiné, sur sa peau, des motifs dont elle et Parvarti connaissaient le sens. Des symboles complexes, des invocations de protection tracées, d'une main habile, dans une pièce suintant les épices et la magie. L'enfant qu'avait été Alice, ce jour-là, avait observé le rituel tel un spectacle, amusant par son exotisme. L'adulte qu'elle était devenue avait compris que la fée indienne, ce jour-là, avait su voir ce qui menaçait la petite Liddel.

Il était temps de vérifier si les charmes avaient, réellement, une portée magique.

 _Si j'ai pu fuir ma mère, ce jour où je l'avais retrouvé, peut-être était-ce grâce à eux._

* * *

Alice se jeta dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Ou, plutôt, elle laissa Parvarti mener les négociations avec le propriétaire du _Rabbit Hole_ qui leur indiqua le chemin pour accéder à la chambre de l'officier. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage hagard. Les cheveux, d'un blond sale, tombaient en boucles grasses sur un front empoissé de sueur. Lewis regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à subir un quelconque guet-apens.

— Mais que... vous...

— Oui, bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous revoir également, répondit Alice. Maintenant auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser entrer ? Il n'est pas correct de laisser une lady sur le pas de la porte.

— Oui, oui... Bien sûr...

Lewis s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses invitées, refermant la porte derrière elles, non sans oublier de tourner la clef dans la serrure comme gage de sécurité. Alice n'avait pas attendu pour s'avancer vers la salle de bains, inspectant le miroir, son regard le balayant de bas en haut.

— Comment comptiez-vous vous confronter à Mère ?

Au vu du ton employé par la jeune femme, elle aurait pu demander le temps qu'il faisait ou projeter un pique-nique pour le week-end, que cela n'aurait rien changé à son timbre de voix. Alice essayait d'être détachée – si elle réfléchissait trop, elle le savait, elle aurait perdue. Elle devait demeurer la plus pragmatique possible, canaliser ses émotions. Elle sentit Lewis se glisser près d'elle.

— Vous ne devriez pas être là.

— Seul Père est habilité à me dire où je dois me trouver et, lui, est bel et bien mort. Vous avez besoin de mon aide. Non. (Alice leva la main, empêchant Lewis de proférer un mot de plus.) Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Acceptez seulement ma présence et mon aide, et répondez à ma question précédente. Comment comptiez-vous vous confronter à Mère ?

— Je pensais... l'invoquer ? Vous savez, ce jeu qui veut qu'au bout de trois appels...

— Bloody Mary apparaît. Oui, je connais les règles. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire cela. Parvarti !

Prompte comme une ombre, la domestique s'avança dans l'ouverture de la porte, attendant les directives de sa maîtresse.

— Si jamais la situation s'envenime, brise le miroir. Cela fera toujours une porte en moins pour Mère.

Parvarti hocha de la tête, sèchement. L'affaire avait été entendue, et minutieusement discutée. Alice nota le regard de plus en plus perplexe de Lewis. Sa main agrippa celle de l'officier, l'empêchant de se soustraire à cette aventure qui se tissait autour d'eux.

— Vous avez votre arme sur vous ? Très bien. Comme je le disais, nul besoin d'invoquer Mère. Nous allons à sa rencontre.

Et Alice traversa le miroir, entraînant le lapin blanc derrière elle.

* * *

Alice ne daigna lâcher la main de l'officier qu'après quelques pas. L'homme s'affaissa sur ses genoux, respirant bruyamment. L'Anglaise plissa la bouche. Elle avait omis ce léger détail. Jamais encore elle n'avait entraîné quelqu'un à ses côtés dans le monde du miroir. Il lui fallait espérer que les désagréments que subirait l'officier seraient réversibles. Gauchement la jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule. L'homme éructa un grommellement, relevant la tête.

— Je sais ce que ressentent les gens qui ont le mal des transports, maintenant.

— Vous pouvez marcher ?

— Je suppose... (L'officier se releva, grimaçant.) Quel est cet endroit ?

— Le monde du miroir.

L'univers de l'inversion. Lors de chacune de ses pérégrinations, ce monde n'avait nullement changé. Leurs voix résonnaient sous la voûte d'un plafond de verre, vaste coupole opaque. Nulle porte, ni fenêtre, ne se montrait, néanmoins les miroirs étaient multiples. Autant d'ouvertures sur le monde, de possibilités de voyage qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Le regard de Alice dériva sur l'architecture avec la douce nostalgie de remettre les pieds dans un lieu connu. Au détour de chaque couloir, elle le savait, le décor se modulait, se modifiant sensiblement, faisant écho aux miroirs qui émaillaient les murs. Ici leurs yeux se posaient sur un hall semblable à celui de l'université d'Oxford. Lors de son enfance en Inde, les mains de Alice avaient effleuré les murs d'un temple hindou.

Et partout les escaliers. En bois, en marbre, tournant sur eux-mêmes, s'élevant dans les airs, défiant la logique même de la perspective, ils occupaient entièrement l'espace. Ils permettaient, à la fois, de grimper et descendre, traçaient des courbes improbables, avant de déboucher dans un endroit totalement imprévu. Du coin de l'œil Alice vit Lewis tenter de trouver une logique au sein de cette structure, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

— Mais c'est... incompréhensible.

— Dans le monde du miroir, il ne faut pas raisonner. Ici votre droite est à votre gauche, le haut est en bas, la perspective n'est plus, l'illogisme est la clé.

L'officier secoua la tête.

— Vous me perdez... Comment retrouver votre mère dans tout ce...

— Où a été notifié le dernier crime ?

— Dans une ruelle de Old Town à Edimbourg...

— Cela sera suffisant. Le chemin s'ouvre si on connaît la destination. Gardez-la bien en tête. Si vous songez à autre chose, alors nos pas emprunteront un autre chemin.

À nouveau Alice saisit la main de l'officier, mais non pas pour l'entraîner en avant mais marcher à reculons.

— Dans la réalité, on avance en allant de l'avant, expliqua Alice. Dans le monde de l'inversion, il nous faut reculer.

Sa main serra plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit Lewis se tendre. Habitué à la rationalité, il perdait là tout repère et ne comprenait pas comment, en reculant, tête en bas, on ne s'écrasait pas sur le plancher – ou était-ce le plafond ? Alice, elle, évoluait en terre connu. Les yeux mi-clos, elle laissait ses pieds la guider. Elle sut qu'elle était arrivée à destination lorsqu'elle entendit la voix. Un murmure faible aux mots hachés, comme si la personne s'en nourrissait.

— Vilaine... Vilaine mère... que cette dame... N'aie pas peur... Eddy... Maman est là.

Alice se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. À genoux, elle berçait un paquet de linge sanguinolent. _Même toutes les lavandières de nuit, en des siècles de labeur, ne pourraient rendre à ce linge sa blancheur d'antan._ De linge, il était devenu suaire, renfermant le cadavre sanglant d'un enfant mort-né. Le visage d'Alice se fronça de dégoût à cette vue. Sa voix tremblota, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

— Mère.

Mary-Ann leva la tête. Du sang séché s'écaillait sur sa joue. Son regard était doux, perdu en un monde que ni Alice, ni Lewis, ne pouvaient atteindre. La femme se releva tout en continuant à bercer l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

 _Elle ne me reconnaît pas._ Ce constat prit la forme d'une balle de plomb qui cloua Alice sur place. Sa main se tendit vers Mary-Ann en un geste l'invitant à avancer.

— Mère, c'est moi. Votre fille. Alice.

— Je n'ai... pas de fille. (Mary-Ann se pencha sur l'enfant.) Ce n'est rien... Eddy... Ne pleure pas. La dame va partir... et nous laisser...

— Madame.

Lewis s'était avancé, masquant à demi Alice en se plaçant devant elle. L'Anglaise voulut lui crier après. _Non, taisez-vous. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend plus. Vous aurez beau parler..._ Mais sa gorge demeura sèche, sa langue clouée à son palais. Impuissante à enrayer le cours des choses.

— Madame, je suis l'officier Lewis Whitness. En ma qualité de membre de l'ordre, et au vu de votre implication dans l'affaire _Bloody Mary_ , je vous arrête en tant que coupable principale. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera rapporté au juge. Suivez-moi...

Au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe l'homme s'était avancé, pas après pas. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Mary-Ann qui n'avait pas bougé, tête penchée sur le ballot de linge. Lorsque la main de Lewis pressa son épaule, Mary-Ann releva la tête et hurla.

— Ne me touchez pas ! Eddy, mon petit Eddy... Vous voulez me le voler...

Mary-Ann branlait de la tête. Ses bras lâchèrent le paquet de linge qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit spongieux. Alice ravala l'acide qui venait de baigner sa bouche lorsque ses yeux discernèrent l'innommable. Une main minuscule auréolée de sang.

De son côté Lewis avait posé sa main sur son arme, mais n'eut pas le temps de la dégainer. Les mains de Mary-Ann le saisirent, telles des serres. Sa voix grimpait dans les aiguës, hystérique.

— Voleur, voleur ! Rendez-le moi...

Un sanglot déchira la voix de Mary-Ann. Le sanglot d'une mère réclamant son enfant, appelant à la pitié et à la compassion. Ce fut assez pour troubler Lewis qui ne bougea pas, n'osant pas s'attaquer à cette femme qui avait, pourtant, déjà attenté une fois à sa vie.

Les mains de Mary-Ann volèrent à la rencontre de son visage. Des doigts glacés agrippèrent ses joues, et la magie afflua dans son corps. Sous les yeux d'Alice, le corps de l'officier se tordit sous les affres de la douleur. Le hurlement se propagea en une onde de choc dans ses os. Le dos de Lewis se courba à un point tel que Alice crut qu'il allait se briser en deux. Les mains de Mary-Ann se baladaient sur le corps de l'officier, veillant à ne jamais rompre le contact.

— Voleur... puni... Vous... n'auriez pas dû... vous attaquer... à une f... !

Une douleur soudaine coupa court à la diatribe de Mary-Ann. La femme laissa échapper un cri, posant sa main sur sa joue tuméfiée. Le corps de Lewis chuta au sol – l'homme geignait, tout bas, serrant les dents. Le regard de Mary-Ann croisa celui de sa fille qui tenait sa main brandie comme si elle maniait une épée.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais pas... Tu es... comme moi...

— Je refuse de l'être.

Alice recula, pas à pas, ne lâchant pas sa mère du regard. Pliant les genoux pour se mettre à hauteur de l'officier, elle l'aida à se relever. Mary-Ann secoua la tête, ses sourcils froncés creusant un pli sur son front.

— Ce n'est qu'un _humain._ Il m'empêche... de retrouver Eddy.

— Edward est _mort,_ Mère ! (Alice réussit à remettre debout l'homme, sa main l'agrippant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.) Bougez vous officier, avant que...

Mary-Ann saisi sa tête entre ses mains. Sa voix monta, crescendo.

— Non, non... _NON !_ Il n'est pas mort... Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse !

Alice vit la magie suinter du corps de sa Mère en une cascade de lumière. Vive, la jeune femme fit de son corps une barrière, plaquant l'officier contre elle. La jeune femme serra les dents, se préparant à sentir la magie l'impacter, frapper ses reins tel un pilon de fer. Mais rien ne vint hormis un bruit sourd. Alice se tordit le cou, regarda en arrière. La magie de sa mère ricochait sur un mur invisible, décuplant sa colère. Dans un cri de rage, Mary-Ann s'élança à la rencontre de sa fille. Ses mains se heurtèrent à ce même mur, ses ongles tentèrent de le lacérer. En vain.

— Désolé, Mère. (Alice affichait un sourire de bravade néanmoins, intérieurement, le soulagement primait. _Les charmes de cette fée ont su prouver leur utilité.)_ Mais vous ne m'ajouterez pas à la liste de vos victimes. Ni moi, ni cet homme.

Mary-Ann tournait autour de sa fille tel un prédateur lorgnant une proie qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Son index désigna les charmes, le tracé du henné enchanté sur la peau de sa fille.

— Je t'écorcherais... la peau... Et t'apprendrais... à souiller ton sang avec celui... d'un humain.

— Mère, vous êtes cocasse. Je n'ai pas sauvé cet homme parce qu'il était mon amant. (L'idée ne lui avait, pas même, effleuré l'esprit.) Mais seulement parce qu'il peut mettre fin à vos crimes.

Libérant une de ses mains, Alice pinça sa jupe entre deux doigts feignant, gauchement, une révérence.

— Adieu Mère. J'espère ne plus vous revoir. Ou, si c'est le cas, ce sera pour vous enterrer. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soulevant, au mieux, le corps de l'officier, Alice l'entraîna loin du repaire de Mary-Ann, focalisant son esprit sur la sortie. Pas à pas, à reculons, la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

* * *

— Vous êtes en retard, officier. Une fois encore.

Lewis ne pipa mot. Aucune excuse ne trouverait grâce aux oreilles du capitaine Grouchy. Tous avaient l'habitude des retards de leur dernière recrue. Lewis avait beau observer sa montre à gousset, cadeau familial en récompense de son entrée au sein de la police, toujours le temps s'échinait à lui glisser entre les doigts. À tel point que ses collègues le soupçonnaient d'avoir été en retard à sa propre naissance.

Blague qui n'amusait guère plus Lewis. Depuis son retour d'Oxford, le jeune homme avait perdu le sourire. Son regard trahissait qu'il avait vu des événements qui l'avaient indubitablement marqués. Ses traits étaient bien plus émaciés, son teint livide comme si on avait extrait son énergie vitale.

L'officier prit place sur la chaise face à son capitaine, le laissant examiner son compte-rendu une énième fois. Lewis avait tenu à relater l'ensemble de son enquête avec l'accord, sans réserve, de Miss Liddel. Sans cette dernière, il le savait, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle et sa domestique avaient tâchés de le purger de la magie que Mary-Ann avait infiltré, de force, dans ses veines. Une dose qu'une fée pouvait aisément supporter, mais qui n'était pas sans conséquence sur un humain. Miss Liddel l'avait mis en garde. « Il vous faudra du temps pour vous en remettre. Des séquelles demeureront. Faiblesses, vertiges, nausées... Mais peut-être aussi des changement plus... _physiques._ Contactez-moi par oiseau mécanique si cela arrivait. »

Pour le moment, Lewis touchait du bois concernant ces fameux changements. Il aurait été horrifié de se réveiller, un matin, changé en insecte ou autre monstruosité. Il avait déjà eu des vents de ce que pouvait subir un humain se gorgeant de magie à trop forte dose : appendices étranges, fusion avec un animal ou une plante... Aussi gringalet qu'il soit, il y tenait à son corps humain et n'en voudrait pas un autre pour rien au monde.

— Officier Whitness, gronda la voix du capitaine.

— O-Oui.

— Ce dossier... (Le capitaine le soupesa dans sa main avant de le jeter sur la table.) …est un tissu de mensonges. Du moins c'est ce que dirait mes supérieurs et collègues. Cette Miss Liddel... Elle peut venir témoigner pour vous ?

— Affirmatif.

L'éventualité avait été discutée en amont, et Miss Liddel s'était portée garante. Le capitaine hocha la tête.

— Vous allez continuer cette enquête. Tous les détails devront rester entre nous. Pas de fuite, compris ? Sinon on court à la panique générale, et on doit éviter ça. Y a pas pire à calmer qu'une foule de moutons apeurés. J'ai pas envie d'user de mes armes sur des citoyens. Mais je le ferais si c'est la volonté du roi.

Lewis ravala sa salive et hocha la tête. Lui non plus ne voulait pas en venir à cette éventualité.

— Whitness, je pensais que vous seriez qu'un poids mort pour cette équipe. Mais vous semblez vous en tirer pas si mal.

 _Pas si mal ? J'ai manqué de mourir par_ deux _fois !_ Lewis garda néanmoins sa langue, se contentant de hocher la tête pour appuyer les paroles de son supérieur. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main pour congédier l'officier qui s'empressa de se lever, reprenant le dossier sous son bras.

— Oh et officier Whitness... La prochaine fois, tirez. Femme ou non, c'est un criminel. Pas de pitié.

— Oui monsieur, souffla Lewis en tournant la poignée de la porte.

Mais lui-même ne savait pas si, la prochaine fois, il aurait le cran d'appuyer sur la détente.


End file.
